


撞见（青黄黑）

by tufff



Series: 奶牛哲 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 黄濑对黑子有了好感，却撞见青峰和黑子在那啥，产乳，青黄黑，小奶牛的初次哺乳后续





	撞见（青黄黑）

奶牛哲后续  
黄濑凉太说不清自己是什么时候喜欢上了黑子哲也，是从那次二军的比赛后，还是每次放学一起回家后。等注意到的时候，他已经忍不住眼睛一直追随着黑子，忍不住关注他，忍不住喜欢他。  
虽然黑子对他总是很冷淡。但他却能体会到黑子的心意，黑子对他的每个笑，每次部活后一起打扫休息室的关心，放学路上一起吃过的每根冰棒，尽管这并不是同样的感情。

所以，黄濑凉太怎么也没想到，该用什么表情，当你撞到你憧憬的人与你喜爱的人搞在一起的时候。

他看到青峰将小黑子压在今天白天众人才坐过的长凳上，头压在黑子胸前不知做着什么，胯下还不停的地冲撞着黑子的屁股。青峰黝黑强壮的身子压在黑子白而柔弱的躯体上，显得这场性事像一场霸凌。黑子用手捂住自己的嘴，然而一声声娇喘还是随着冲撞漏了出来。

“你们，在干什么？”

休息室里安静得能听到外面夜晚虫鸣蛙叫。青峰僵住了身子，随即一把扯过自己的外套将黑子包得严严实实，只让其露出一张布满红晕的脸。黑子惊恐地从青峰背后望向黄濑，眼中盈着水光。

“小黑子，是小青峰欺负你吗？”

“我怎么可能欺负黑子啊喂！”

“我不要听你说，你让小黑子说。”总对黄濑一脸冷淡的黑子像是黄濑心中最喜欢的那根冰棒，他总是忍不住想舔，但又不敢捂得太紧让冰棒化了。然而，此时自己最宝贵的冰棒却被人里里外外吃了个遍，黄濑感到怒不可遏。

“青峰君没有欺负我，他只是在帮我。”

“帮什么忙需要那样？”黄濑的声音没有起伏，他握紧了自己的拳头，努力抑制住打人的欲望。

“因为我……”黑子咬了下嫣红的下唇，犹豫了一下，最终还是决定掀开盖在自己身上的外套，“我的胸会出奶，青峰君好心帮我吸掉。”

黄濑愣住了，瞪大了眼睛，直勾勾地盯着黑子被玩弄得红肿的乳头与布满了手痕和草莓的小乳房。

黑子见了黄濑的反应，低下了头掩饰自己受伤的表情：“对不起，我很奇怪。黄濑君，你要是受不了就走吧。”

“你这家伙！快滚，别在这惹哲伤心了。”青峰将黑子抱在腿上，又将黑子露出的胸部盖住，像条守护自己珍贵财宝的黑龙。

“啊啊啊受不了了！”黄濑急忙跑了过来，蹲下身抬起黑子的脸亲吻他蓄满泪水的眼睛，“小黑子的胸就跟小黑子本人一样可爱！”

黑子愣住了，呆呆地望着黄濑：“黄濑君，不讨厌这样的我吗？”

“怎么可能会讨厌啊！”又握着黑子的手去碰他的下身：“我可是一见到小黑子这样子就勃起了啊。小青峰太狡猾了！要不是我今天落了东西回来拿，你就要独占小黑子的乳汁了吧！”

“什么独占啊，哲本来就是我的。”青峰火大地踹了黄濑一脚。黄濑则借机像黑子哭惨：“呜呜，我也要吸小黑子的奶。”

“不给！”青峰抱紧了黑子，恶龙绝不许别人沾染他的财宝。

“就要！小黑子也是我的！请给我小黑子！”黄濑也不甘示弱，紧紧环住黑子的手。

“好痛……”两人互扯时压倒了黑子还在胀痛的胸部，黑子不由得喊痛。

再这样扯下去谁都得不到黑子，两只发狂边缘的恶龙对视了一眼，飞快地确定了珍宝的分配准则。扯下盖在黑子身上的外套，一人占领了一边胸部。

“小黑子的胸好好看啊，”黄濑像只大金毛舔舐着自己最爱的骨头，把黑子的胸舔弄得湿漉漉的，“真的会产奶吗，小黑子好厉害。”玩弄过后，他含住雪白胸脯中间点缀的那一点红樱，将积蓄在黑子胸部中已久的乳汁吸了出来:“小黑子的奶好甜！”

黑子被黄濑的骚话说得红到了脖子，羞得撇过脸去，却正好被另一边的青峰抓住，抱着脸舌吻。

“我也要和小黑子亲亲！！！”黑子刚与青峰分开交缠的舌头，就又被黄濑占领了嘴唇。或许是因为女人缘很好的原因，黄濑的吻技很好，既不会让黑子喘不上气，又配合着黑子的节奏给了个极尽缠绵的深吻。黑子这样想着，不知为何心里有些泛酸。

“小黑子我的吻技是不是比阿大好多了！”黄濑兴奋得像刚舔完肉骨头想要主人奖励的金毛，“虽然是初吻，但是也很棒吧♡”

“！”黑子惊讶地看向黄濑，“你和那些喜欢你的女生没有亲吻过吗？”

“小黑子你在吃醋吗？”黄濑身后的尾巴都快要摇得具现化了，“没有哦，只想和小黑子亲吻。”

一边被忽视的青峰不满地咬了下黑子的胸，现下两人就跟互相抢夺主人注意力的狗狗一样在黑子身上留下各种吻痕。

黄濑的手一路下探，摸到了黑子紧闭的菊穴。“小青峰没有和黑子做过吗？不会是不知道怎么做吧？”

被说中的青峰生气了，但嘴上却不承认:“放屁。”

黄濑觉得自己兴奋得快要爆炸了，笑眯眯地说：“我知道哦，小黑子的第一次给我吧♡”

黑子被两条恶龙围攻侵占得迷迷糊糊，他怎么也没想到事情会变成这个样子。明明说好的只是帮忙解决产乳的困扰，但是如今却面临着后方不保的大危机。

黄濑看出黑子有些害怕，跪起来亲吻他微微发红的鼻尖：“没事的哟，不会让小黑子痛的。”

（后面懒得写了（。）


End file.
